Yamada and the 7 Witches: Body Swap Boredom
by BlindSeer0
Summary: Yamada loans his body to Miyamura, but gets bored waiting for him and tries to find something to keep himself occupied. One shot. Warnings inside. Kind-of-sort-of Yamada Miyamura.


**Content Warnings: Solo, Dub-Con, Body Switching**

Kind-of-sort-of Yamada/Miyamura

Yamada and the 7 Witches: Body Swap Boredom

"Yamada, I need to use your body after school," said Miyamura without even looking up from the forms he was filling out for the Student Council. It was after school, and the rest of the council had already left, leaving just Miyamura and Yamada to catch up on work.

"Don't say things like that so casually," Yamada snapped at him. "People will get the wrong idea again!"

"Come on Yamada, you don't have to be shy anymore, it's not like this is our first time," said Miyamura with a completely straight face.

Yamada sighed. "Yeah, things like that. Why do you need to swap? Can't you just have me handle whatever it is?"

Miyamura shook his head. "Not this time. Some students from other schools have been harassing our students, and I need to investigate, but I can't do that in my body. It's too well known that I'm the President of the Student Council here, so I won't be able to get anything productive done."

"I'm the secretary though," Yamada pointed out. "Won't you just have the same problems?"

"You're also a known delinquent, so it won't seem as out of place. Plus," a smile appeared on Miyamura's face, "you're known to not be very bright, so it will make people let their guards down."

"Some way to ask for a favor," Yamada grumbled.

"Come on, it won't be that bad. I just need it for a few hours, and you can do whatever you want with my body while I'm gone," said Miyamura with a wink that the other man missed.

"Fine, but don't take too long with it."

* * *

Two hours later, and Yamada was bored out of his mind. He'd already finished all of his work for the day and even gotten started on the rest of the week, but there was only so much paperwork he could fill out before he had to quit. So he started reading that light novel he picked up the other day, but forgot how far through it he already was, so he was done with it in no time.

He'd tried texting Miyamura, but the other man hadn't responded, and refused to pick up his phone when Yamada game him a call. Since he didn't know how long this was going to take, he didn't want to leave the student council room in Miyamura's body, and risk missing him. From experience he'd learned there was nothing worse than losing track of the person you swapped with, and having to figure out what to do with the body until you could meet them again. Knowing his luck, Miyamura would get sick or something, and Yamada would be stuck in his body for even longer.

With a yawn and a stretch, he got up from his desk to see if there was anything in the office to keep him distracted. There had to be a game or something somewhere.

After almost half an hour of searching, he'd come up with nothing, and Miyamura still hadn't texted him back.

"Inconsiderate bastard," grumbled Yamada. "Just expecting others to wait around for him while he does something mysterious."

A gleam caught Yamada's eye, and he saw a full length mirror off to the side that he'd never seen before.

"Huh, I wonder what this is doing here," he said as he gave it a look. It was large enough that Miyamura's body could be seen perfectly. Suddenly, an evil idea came to him, and he smirked.

"Well, Miyamura did say I could do anything with his body…."

Taking off Miyamura's tie, jacket, and shirt, he admired his friend's body. Unlike his own body, which was built more for brawling, Miyamura had a swimmer's build. His upper torso and arms weren't as broad, but his sides were perfectly sculpted, and he had a pretty impressive six-pack going.

"Where does he get the time to work out this much with all his work," he wondered as his fingers traced over Miyamura's body.

It was always weird touching someone else's body. Unless you switched with them a lot or had spent a lot of time getting used to it, there was always a disconnect between the body and its new owner. It still felt as if someone else was touching the body, a weird feeling all around.

Now feeling more bold, and curious about how his friend's legs looked, Yamada stripped down to only underwear, not actually that surprised to see that Miyamura had been wearing briefs. It was the kind of thing his friend would do, if only to keep others off balance.

Miyamura's legs were as toned as the rest of his body, just like Yamada expected. Feeling his way up the legs, he noted the legs were nice and firm, with very little extra fat. Without realizing it, his hands moved up to Miyamura's rump, and felt how firm it was.

"Does this guy specifically tone his rear or something?" he wondered aloud.

Taking in Miyamura's body in the body, he noticed something strange: there was no body hair at all. He must have shaved it off, but it did make Yamada curious about the only part he hadn't inspected yet. Looking around quickly, he pulled down the briefs and let them fall at his feet.

He'd been right. All of Miyamura's pubic hair had been trimmed off, and his balls were completely smooth. It was such a strange sight, that Yamada found himself reaching down to check.

"Ooh…," he moaned as soon as his hand touched Miyamura's balls. The disconnect between mind and body had struck again, so it felt as if a completely different person had just touched him.

Throwing caution to the win, he started to fondle his friend's balls, while his other hand traced his abs. It had awhile since Yamada had had time to masturbate, and it looked like the same was true for Miyamura. He felt the body heat up, and its cock was getting hard. He wrapped a hand around it, and started to pump it. Miyamura was longer than he was, but not as thick, which made things awkward at first. Soon he had a rhythm going, and he was pumping faster while exploring all over his friend's body. With a grunt, he came, shooting all over Miyamura's hand and Miyamura's chest.

"I can't believe I just did that," said Yamada, still in a daze from orgasming. "I need to clean this up before he gets back."

"Too late," said a voice from behind him. Yamada turned around quickly to see his body staring at him, wearing Miyamura's trademark smirk.

"I know I said you could use my body for anything, but I didn't quite expect this," said Miyamura as he just stood there smirking. "Having fun?"

It's not what you think," said Yamada, blushing heavily.

"It's ok, I understand," said Miyamura nodding. "But," he said with his smirk returning, "I think it's only fair I return the favor."

Before Yamada could say anything, Miyamura had stripped his body completely, including his body. Yamada blushed even harder when he saw that his dick was already erect.

"Hearing my own body moaning got me hard," admitted Miyamura, "but we'll solve that quickly."

He wrapped Yamada's hand around the body's cock and started to pump, making obscene noises while exploring the rest of the body just like Yamada had. Snapping back to his senses, Yamada decided to stop him before he went further.

"Stop that," he said while striding forward, but forgot about the briefs still wrapped around his legs and went crashing to the floor.

Before he could get back up, Miyamura reaching his climax, and Yamada's body came, but instead of aiming it at himself, Miyamura aimed it at his body, covering Yamada's hair and back with cum.

"Wow, that really was good," said Miyamura, kneeling down besides Yamada. "Ready for the next course," he said seductively.

Knowing that he couldn't overpower his own body, Yamada gave in.

"Sure," he said as huskily as he could reached up to touch his own face. The two men's face drew closer and turned into a light kiss. Miyamura tried to deepen the kiss, but suddenly he was back in his own body, and Yamada was flipping him through the air and slammed him back onto the floor.

"And don't ever try that crap again," Yamada said pointing angrily at Miyamura.

He quickly got his clothes back on, and marched out of the room in a huff. Miyamura was still on the floor, and as soon as Yamada left, he started laughing.

"He's just too much fun to trick," he said as he got his clothes back on, noting that he'd need to return the mirror to the drama club tomorrow.


End file.
